Journey Into Imagination
Journey Into Imagination was a dark ride attraction at Epcot's Future World. Operating from 1983 to 1998, it would be replaced by Journey Into Your Imagination and Journey Into Imagination With Figment. Of these three incarnations, the original would be remembered as the best. History Journey Into Imagination and the rest of its same-titled pavilion were late additions to the plans for Epcot when Kodak wanted to take part in the park. Initially developed under the working title of "Images and Imagination", the overall project, headed by Tony Baxter, would repurpose a number of ideas from unused concepts. The crystalline exterior would be derived from a cancelled Geology pavilion that would also be incorporated into The Land's design. The show's hosts Dreamfinder and Figment would be taken from the unbuilt Discovery Bay concept's "Professor Marvel's Gallery of Illusion", where the show's host was accompanied by a pet dragon. Tony gave the dragon the name Figment after watching a Magnum P.I. episode: Kodak would request a color change for Figment as green was associated with their rival Fujifilm. Together, the two host characters would represent the creativity of a child and an adult, with the structure of their adventures in the attraction being inspired by the creative process itself of gathering ideas, storing them in your memory, and recombining them into new things. The attraction's theme song, "One Little Spark", would be provided by the longtime Disney writing team of the Sherman Brothers. To introduce the characters of Figment and Dreamfinder, a three-minute "carousel theater" show was incorporated into the structure of the ride. Utilizing a massive turntable of five identical flying machines with each theater being able to host a train of four cars, guests would be given the illusion of being stationary for three minutes flying next to the Dreamfinder's flying machine before moving into the Dreamport and the rest of the attraction. Complications with the turntable, as well as proposed high-speed sections in the Horror and Finale, would result in the attraction's complex ride system forcing a delay that resulted in the attraction opening later then the rest of the pavilion and EPCOT Center. The attraction eventually opened on March 3, 1983. In the late 90s, when Kodak's contract meant the pavilion was due for an update, the ongoing complications of the attraction's turntable and growing popularity of the ''Honey, I Shrunk the Audience'' 3-D film would result in the attraction's replacement, with the original attraction closing on October 10, 1998. Around 40% of the original track layout, including much of the turntable space, would be removed, bringing the new attraction's runtime down from thirteen minutes to seven. The character of Dreamfinder would be removed, Figment was reduced to a cameo role, and much of the old ride space would be home to a relocated ImageWorks. The new Journey Into Your Imagination attraction would open in 1999, only for a huge negative response that would result in its closure in 2001 for a quick retool into Journey Into Imagination With Figment. Summary The attraction's original load area was located in an open rotunda surrounding a staircase and elevator leading upstairs to the ImageWorks, with a large mural illustrating various scenes from the attraction spanning the walls. The Flight Into Imagination The attraction began with guests passing through a cloudbank where the silhouette of a flying machine collecting sparks of creativity could be seen, with the driver being heard humming and singing "One Little Spark". As the vehicles connected onto the turntable, the ship and its pilot, Dreamfinder come into view. After introducing himself and his task of collecting sparks of inspiration to make new things, he conjures a Figment of the Imagination into being. Figment begins enthusiastically looking for things for the flying machine to collect and use for making new things, which fills the ship's Idea Bag, prompting a return to the Dreamport, which Dreamfinder assures is never far away as long as you can imagine it. Dreamport Leaving the turntable, guests enter the Dreamport. The Idea Bag is connected to the Imaginometer, a washing-machine like device that separates and categorizes the things collected. Within the Dreamport's storerooms are a crate of applause, neon and tesla coils, the scent of Morning Mist, and a number of other devices. The Arts At the border of the Dreamport and Arts area, Figment can be seen wielding a paintbrush while standing in a rainbow fountain. Next to him, Dreamfinder is painting a large color-changing mural while singing. Traveling through an enchanted forest as white as a canvas, special lighting splashes bits of color onto the world. Fountains and an origami carousel of animals can be seen while Figment uses a potted rainbow to add his own sense of color. The pleasant music and white forest give way to a storm cloud. Literature Within the storm is the world of Literature, where Dreamfinder can be seen writing a horror/mystery story at a volcanic pipe organ typewriter. The world of Literature is populated by oversized books and foreboding giant words reflecting their meanings. Figment can be seen playing with alphabet blocks transforming shadows between cats and bats, animated spirits of genies and fairies can be seen flying over an open fairytale book crowned by a castle. Passing by Figment creating shadow puppets, we enter the Tales of Terror, where monsters are emerging from the books and menacing Figment. After passing by the shadow of Edgar Allen Poe's cawing Raven, Figment can be seen holding one of the monster books shut. Performing Arts Backstage at a theater, Figment gets dressed in costume for "A Brand New Show" while singing a duet with an off-screen Dreamfinder. Entering the next room, Dreamfinder conducts a series of laser images to dance to the tune of the orchestra. Passing by Figment dressed as a hitchhiking astronaut, we journey into the next scene. Science and Technology Passing through a mirrored tunnel to the echoed sounds of Dreamfinder's earlier question of "What about science?", we enter the Dreamfinder's observatory. Here, Dreamfinder uses the machine's controls to manipulate time and space to study natural processes, astronomy, crystal formation, and micro-biology. Through an animated screen, we can see Figment has managed to wedge himself into the machine while playing, being squashed and stretched and grown and shrunk. Image Technology Exiting Dreamfinder's lab through a tunnel of possibilities, we enter a room surrounded by oversized reels of film. While Figment gazes into the crystal ball of possibilities, Dreamfinder takes on the role of a fortune teller to explain how Imagination is our key to unlock all the hidden wonders of our world. An on-ride camera takes our photo and we enter the finale. Figment sings and dances on top of a movie reel while accompanied by a chorus of voices emerging from a series of film screens of Figments in different roles singing along. As we pass by Dreamfinder behind a movie camera, he displays the on-ride photo and invites us upstairs to the ImageWorks, the Creative Playground of the Future. Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Dark rides Category:Former Epcot attractions Category:Attractions in Future World